


Bug got you tongue?

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous ladybug, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Chat reveals to Ladybug that he has feelings for a girl.





	Bug got you tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little reveal that came to mind.
> 
> Hope it can bring a smile to your face :)

Ladybug had not seen this coming. There she was, sitting with him on their special beam on their Eiffel Tower after patrol, about to confess her newly discovered feelings for her Kitty. And then he’d suddenly confessed to liking someone else. 

Ladybug stared at Chat. She didn’t know what to make of this. He’d proclaimed his love for her so many times, had she missed her chance? 

They’d grown closer the past year and Chat had even begun visiting her civilian self regularly. 

She had to admit she’d always been attracted by the cat but you-know-who had stolen her heart and wouldn’t give it back, until last week that is. 

Her cheeks warmed at the memory. They’d watched a movie and Chat had been hogging the popcorn the whole time. She’d tried to grab some and when he held them out of her range she’d stretched too far and fallen on top of him. Both had been surprised to find the other’s face only inches away. Neither had moved away. In fact they’d leaned in closer until a call from her mother had startled them apart. 

Ladybug groaned internally. It had been so cliche’ but it had made her realize her Kitty had already overtaken Adrien in her heart. 

“Ladybug?” Chat waved his leather clad hand in front of her eyes. “Are you there?” 

She snapped back to reality and focused her eyes on her partner. “Yes?”

“Where did you go? You been silent for several minutes.” He looked something between worried and curious.

Ladybug shrugged. “Just remembered something in my civilian life.” She forced a smile to her face, hoping it looked genuine. “So, what about this girl you like?” 

Chat’s face lit up and a dopey smile spread across his lips. He rested his head in his hand where he was lounging on the beam. “She’s amazing, Bug. She’s brave, beautiful and she’s really passionate about her dreams and values. She’s the class president, a natural leader, and she’s an amazing designer. ” He gushed. “Actually, I think you two would be great friends.” He added thoughtfully.

“She sounds wonderful.” Ladybug bit down her jealousy. ”I’m happy for you, Chat.” 

He beamed at her. “Thank you, LB.”

“Have you told her how you feel yet?”

He sighed. “Well to be honest I haven’t. We’re friends and I don’t want to ruin our friendship if she doesn’t feel the same way.” 

Ladybug smiled again, her insides screaming to leave so her heart wouldn’t break any further. “I’m sure she likes you too.” 

“I don’t know.” He sat up on his haunches with a dejected smile, looking out over the twinkling lights of the city. “Marinette told me yesterday that she has a crush on this guy...” His eyes went wide as he realized his mistake. 

“Ohwouldyoulookatthetimeivegottogoseeya!” He jumped off and and ran away.

Ladybug didn’t stop him because her mind had stopped working properly. 

_Chat likes Marinette?_

_As in me, Marinette, me?_

_**Chat likes me?!** _

_But I didn’t tell him that I like someone?_

_Wait a minute..._

_The only person I told about my crush yesterday was.._

A grin started to spread across her face. 

_I can’t be this lucky!_

Tikki’s voice giggled in her mind and Marinette joined in. 

She quickly swung back to her balcony, making plans for tomorrrow. 

...

The next morning, Marinette was early for once. She wouldn’t mess this up, despite her current inability to stop smiling. Her parents had looked funnily at her but hadn’t asked why she was so happy this morning. (What she hadn’t seen were the glances, knowing smirks and tiny gestures the parents had communicated with when she wasn’t looking.)

_Here he comes!_

Marinette forced away her happy grin and called on her acting skills to keep her face neutral. She had a plan to execute after all. 

“Adrien!” She grabbed his arm as soon as he climbed out of the car, startling him. 

“M-Marinette! G-good morning.”

She chuckled on the inside. Her Kitty was so adorable when blushing. 

“Good morning.” She smiled innocently. “I need your help with something. Do you have a minute?” 

“Sure! Anything for you, Mari.” He smiled. 

“See I have this problem...” 

Adrien’s smile wavered slightly as she put one arm around his neck, his cheeks turning pink. Marinette couldn’t help the smirk growing on her face.

“You know that guy I told you about yesterday...”

Her other arm found its way around his neck a as well. Adrien was now blushing heavily but nodded slightly. 

“Well...”

She stood on her tip-toes and captured his lips in a kiss. He stiffened from surprise but soon melted into the kiss, his arm trailing around her back and pulling her in tighter. She giggled against his lips when she heard a quiet purr, pulling him in even closer and deepening the kiss. 

When people started cheering and whooping around them, Marinette remembered where they were and they reluctantly parted. They were both out of breath and Adrien had the brightest grin she’d ever seen. 

Not quite finished yet, she stood on her toes again and whispered in his ear. 

“Bug got your tongue, Kitty?” 

Marinette laughed as Adrien jaw dropped and she hurried up the stairs, throwing a wink at him. 

“Y-y-you!” Adrien stared wide-eyed at the retreating girl until a grin split his face and he took off after her. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Come back here you little tease!” 

They both laughed as he chased her all the way to the classroom, capturing her in another kiss to the surprise and joy of of their classmates. Chloé not included.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
